madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quality of Mercy
Intro Don renews his battle with Ted after seeing his relationship with Peggy, Sally interviews at a boarding school, and Pete discovers Bob Benson's background. Synopsis Megan Calvet sits by Don's bed as he awakes obviously with a hangover. Megan is concerned that his drinking is getting out of hand. In the kitchen Don surreptitiously pours vodka into his morning glass of orange juice. Megan leaves for the studio and while watching television Don receives a call from Betty who has called to say that Sally wants to be enrolled in a boarding school. Sally spends time at the school on an exploratory visit and while rooming with a couple of the girls she calls Glenn and a friend up and has them sneak into the room with booze and cigarettes. Glenn's friend tries to force himself on Sally and a fight between the two boys ensues. On the way home Betty tells Sally that she has for all intents and purposes been accepted to the school. She ask Sally to and her cigarette and she also asks if she would like one. Sally accepts. Betty says that she sure Don has let her have a beer. But, much to Betty surprise, Sally says that her father has never given her anything. Don and Megan go to the movies to see Rosemary's Baby when they run into Ted and Peggy in the theatre/theater. Although they claim that they are seeing the movie as research for an account it seems that is not entirely true. Roger and Don meet with Ted and Jim and tell them that Sunkist has offered 8 million dollars in the billings. It's significantly more than Ocean Spray and, recognizing that there's a conflict, Ted reluctantly agrees to sever that relationship. Ken Cosgrove was away duck hunting with his clients at Chevrolet and they accidentally shot him in the face. He returns to the office, with an eyepatch, to meet with Pete and express his complete dissatisfaction working the account. He wants Pete to take it over. They meet in Cooper's office with the rest of the team to discuss the transition. They all want Bob Benson to stay involved with the account. Clearly Pete does not want that yet the team insists. Later Pete speaks with Duck Phillips in an attempt to get Bob Benson an offer with another firm. After some research Duck finds that Bob's resume and background story are a fraud. Pete ultimately confronts Bob but doesn't expose him. Rather, he tell him to work by his side closely but know that "he is off-limits" to any sexual advances. He also tells Bob to have his friend Manolo stay away from his mother. Peggy and Ted have been working on something very contemporary and innovative for the St. Joseph aspirin account. Unfortunately this has resulted in the project being seriously over budget. Don, not unintentionally, forwards the budget to the client which results in the set up of an urgent meeting. Don isn't happy that Ted and Peggy are in a relationship and tries to force them to admit this during the meeting, much to their discomfort. Eventually, Don claims that the idea they've been working on was actually one that Frank Gleason came up with shortly before he died, which brings the client around, and they agree to cover most of the extra money. In the closing scene, Peggy angrily enters Don's office expressing her displeasure on how he handled the meeting with St. Joseph's. Don said that he was just looking out for the agency. But in reality it's obvious that he was displeased with the relationship between Ted and Peggy. Peggy address is done with contempt calling him "a monster". Category:Season 6